GLEE SYOC STORY!
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: It's 2015, and all of the New Directions have graduated. Mr. Schue has to find some new talent, and FAST. This is where a group of 10 kids comes in. Will they make the cut? Or will they fall flat? -SYOC FORM IS CLOSED, for now. Possible re-opening-
1. Character Form

**Okay everyone, hello there! I'm making a Glee SYOC story! I'm going to need 9 other characters other than my character. DON'T JUST SEND GIRLS! SEND GUYS TOO! I need 5 girls and 4 guys for this story.**

**FORM-  
Name: Ryan James Concord (RJ)  
Age: 17  
Birthday: March 4, 1995  
Grade: 11th Grade/Junior  
Sexuality: Straight  
Appearance: Ryan has curly black hair that he hates. He straightens it on special occasions, like for Sectionals, Nationals, Prom, etc. His eyes are bright brown and shiny. He's very pale and doesn't like the sun, seeing as he burns easily because of his pale complexion. He's very gangly and scrawny, only weighing about 120 pounds and not having very much muscle. He wears glasses that are black-rimmed and he's constantly pulling them up the bridge of his nose.  
Celebrity Impersonator/Look-Alike: Matt Bennett  
Personality: Ryan is a very dorky and loveable guy. He likes to use catchphrases and often annoys his peers with his constant joke-cracking and sarcastic demeanor. Ryan is very talkative and spunky, with an almost childish outlook at life. He's happy-go-lucky and that sometimes puts him into trouble. He tries to see the good in everyone, which sometimes doesn't work out too well for him. Ryan is kind of shy and out-spoken. He's very nerdy, but he's intellegent and has the most success out of anyone when it comes to strategizing and thinking things through.  
Clothing Style: Ryan likes emo and punk clothes, much to the surprise of his peers, seeing as his attitude is the opposite. His favorite colors are black, red, and blue, and he always tries to incorporate those colors into his outfits in any way he sees fitting.  
Sports/School Teams: Ryan isn't really a sporty guy. He's a mathlete, though, and he's part of the drama club at McKinley.  
Vocal Range: He generally sings higher notes, but he can reach lower notes as well. He can rap very well, too.  
Goals: He'd like to be like Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. Gerard is his idol. But anyway, he'd also like to start his own band and become a rockstar.  
Habits: He bites his fingernails when he's nervous and again, he uses catchphrases.  
Likes: Ryan likes emo rock music/musicians, playing the guitar, video games, glee club, writing and drawing, watching TV, and going on the internet. He likes black, blue, and red clothing and the colors in general. He especially likes to entertain others with his jokes and sarcasm.  
Dislikes: He doesn't like bossy people, jocks, or cheerleaders. He doesn't like sports, country and pop music, and the colors yellow and pink. He especially hates lies, stereotypes, and when people think he's ignorant because of his sense of humor.  
Strengths: He's very good at writing songs, and is a good asset to the glee club when they need inspiration. He's also a very good artist, drawing and painting things are some of his favorite hobbies. He's also a very good rapper, much to everyone's surprise.  
Weaknesses: He's not very good at sports or socializing, seeing as he's very socially awkward.  
Audition Song: SING!- My Chemical Romance  
Other Songs: What A Catch, Donnie- Fall Out Boy, Painting Flowers- All Time Low, Feel Good Inc.- Gorillaz, Take Me Out- Franz Ferdinand, Ignorance- Paramore, I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace, Too Close- Alex Clare (one of Ryan's guilty pleasures), Dope Nose- Weezer, Intergalactic- Beastie Boys  
Story Line: He was born in London, while his parents were on business there. He grew up there and picked up an accent which he hasn't gotten rid of. He had a really good childhood. He moved back to the U.S. when he was 7, but not after he got a taste for the British bands there. He grew up listening to the Sex Pistols, the Beatles, and a lot of American bands such as Weezer and the Beastie Boys. His dad is hardly around because he works a lot, but Ryan's gotten used to it. His mom is really caring and gave him everything he could've asked for.  
Other Information: He'll probably develop a crush on one of the OC characters.**

**I hope you send in your OC and we can get started!**


	2. Character List

**Okay everyone, I HAVE MADE THE LIST OF CHARACTERS!-**

**Accepted OCs are-**

**Caleb Stone (BellaRosa17) *Guy***

**Caroline Williams (Phantomask) *Girl***

**Jenny Taylor (Rosiegirl52) *Girl***

**Kambry Roberts (MsTaylorMaeClark) *Girl***

**Zakk White (HockeyGal09) *Heh, funny story. My cousin is a grade below me, and she has a kid in her class named Zach White. :D* *Guy***

**Avalon Jacobs (Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter) *Girl***

**Janet Sands (Vixen247) *Girl***

**Cyrus Jones (Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter) *Guy* *I liked your character, plus I needed an extra guy, so what the hey? I added him. :)***

**Anita Nathanway (Satashi Of The Muffins) *Girl* *I liked the character, so I figured, why not add the extra girl? Plus I'd love to see her bring in the box of kittens. XD***

**And then my character. Congrats to everyone who got in, and remember, I may choose more characters for Cheerios *such as HockeyGal09's Alexis White or WHALES ARE HERE's (the anonymous reviewer) Elouise Baker (who they didn't put the info for, but I assume I could do something with it or maybe put some of Todd ((the character they originally sent in)) into her.)**

**Congrats to everyone and if you didn't get in, DON'T GIVE UP! I will still choose characters probably in the near future!**


End file.
